A Series of Firsts
by adamwhatareyouevendoing
Summary: Different firsts from Rose and Scorpius's lives. (Rose/Scorpius)
1. First Sighting

**Year 1**

Rose Weasley walked onto Platform 9 ¾ followed by the rest of the Weasley motley crew. She stood next to the Hogwarts' Express, with her mum and dad, soaking in the atmosphere. All the chaos was normal for her; after all she is a member of one of the largest wizarding families. Just to name a few of them: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie (and his Romanian boyfriend Grigore), Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, herself, Hugo, Ginny, Harry, James, Albus and Lily.

Her dad began pointing people out to her, like Neville and Luna's daughter Lyra-Alice and Draco and Astoria Malfoy's son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The last thing her father said to her was 'Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains.'

She then boarded the Hogwarts' Express and crammed into a compartment with her family. She settled by the door with a Muggle book that her mother had given her; Sense and Sensibility. She read seven chapters and then decided to take a break. She stretched leisurely and stared at the people passing the compartment. Many people walked by chasing the trolley and then _he_ walked past. Scorpius.

Just as he passed by James began teasing Victoire about her relationship with Teddy. At the sound of raucous laughter Scorpius turned and Rose sneaked a quick look at him. His face, she thought, looked like an angel's with his molten brown eyes (from his mother) and he platinum blonde hair (three guesses whom he inherited that off); which the light hit and made it sparkle a million colours.

_Wait, what._

Rose mentally berated herself, she never got soppy before why start now. Still, even Rose could not deny that Scorpius was attractive.


	2. First Meeting

**Year 1**

It was the second week on a Tuesday at 19:00 they finally met. Even though Rose was sure he didn't know who she was, he still seemed to be avoiding her. However, the circumstances under which they met were rather embarrassing – for her at least. She was briskly walking to the Library with her books (all 5 of them) when she collided with something definitely body-shaped. All her books and herself went flying.

She landed somewhat spectacularly on her – well for lack of a better word – bum.

Towering above her was the face she longed to look at her. But what came from his mouth was most certainly different to what she imagined. It went like this: 'Red hair and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley.'

_Rose 0: Scorpius 1._

But to his complete surprise she replied: 'Blonde hair and a constant sneer. You must be a Malfoy.'

_Rose 1: Scorpius 1._

She picked herself up and gathered her books with as much dignity as she could muster and entered the Library without a second look at him. He was still staring at her with a very shocked look on his face.

_Rose 2: Scorpius 1._

* * *

><p>The next day Rose was in the Library again when she heard an agitated muttering from behind the bookshelf she was currently looking at. She peered through a gap and saw Scorpius struggling with a DADA question. She made to go over and help him but stopped and remembered what her father said to her before she left: 'Make sure to beat him in every test Rosie.' Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it?<p>

_Oh, screw it._

She took bold steps and sat next to him at the table. He looked up. She read the question he was stuck on. It was 'What dark creature has brittle fingers, so you must break its grasp to escape?' He still looked perplexed. She carefully wrote 'Grindylows' on a piece of scrap paper and walked away.

This is how they became friends.


	3. First Heart-to-Heart

Thanks to everyone who's read so far! Hope you're enjoying it :)

**Year 2**

Scorpius was walking along a busy corridor – filled with different members of the Weasley family, celebrating Victoire's birthday - and turned off into what he believed was a deserted one. He strolled further into the darkness when he heard sobbing. He peered into a classroom and saw Rose Weasley. They had become _friends_ over the past year and it hurt him to see her hurting.

'Hey Weasley, what's wrong?'

She turned and then burst into a fresh round of tears. 'Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about my Uncle Fred, you know the one that died in the war. He didn't live long enough to see any of us grow up. Uncle George misses him because he practically was him but no one else really remembers what he was like.'

'There there Weasley. Don't cry. What's done can't be undone. What brought this about?'

'It's Victoire's birthday. Everyone celebrates that to take their mind off the fact it's the 20-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.' She turned to face him and said, 'I can't do that.' Then she broke down again.

He pulled her close and just sat there with her. After about half an hour she quickly hugged him and left the solace of the empty classroom to re-join the celebrations. Scorpius sat there contemplating what just happened. Finally, after a year of knowing her, Rose had just opened up to him.


	4. First Quidditch Match

**Year Two**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Each team had new members. On the Slytherin team it was Scorpius Malfoy as the new Seeker. On the Gryffindor team it was Rose Weasley as the new Chaser.

Scorpius woke with a start. He then panicked. Today was the day. The day of the big Quidditch match. He had told Rose yesterday that Slytherin were going to win so now all he had to do was make that happen. No pressure.

Rose woke calmly and lay in bed thinking. The arrogant prick she called friend told her that her team was going to lose the Quidditch match today. Time to prove him wrong.

They both met outside the Great Hall and went in to eat before they both bottled out – not that either of them would admit that. They helped themselves to copious amounts of food but neither of them really ate much, they just pushed it around their respective plates. When their teams came to collect them they had both reached full-blown panic. Fred and James picked her up and carried her off but she yelled to Scorpius: 'Good luck! I'll see you on the other side…'

The Quidditch match was one of the longest games ever seen at Hogwarts. It lasted 5 ½ hours. The end score was Gryffindor 300: Slytherin 280. Scorpius caught the Snitch and Rose scored 23 of the 30 Gryffindor goals. So they both won.

As they were dragged from the pitch to celebrate their wins Rose grabbed onto Scorpius and whispered, 'Our place. See you at ten.'

* * *

><p>The parties lasted until half nine and when everyone had gone and the common rooms had been cleared they both rushed to the empty classroom in which they had had their first proper conversation about something other than work.<p>

They arrived at the same time and hugged. They then discussed the match but after 10 minutes they both decided to lie down. To be fair they had both woken up early and played an intense game of Quidditch on practically no food.

They then snuck out of the room and crept to the kitchens. They were met by several House Elves who clamoured over them and when they asked for tea all ran off to see who was the quickest.

They drank their tea and argued good-naturedly over several different topics. When the clock struck 11 they looked at each other and then went back to their own dorms.

They both slept soundly that night.


	5. First Hogsmeade Trip

**Year Three**

Rose battled the icy wind down the path to Hogsmeade. She reached The Three Broomsticks, went to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. She sat at a table by the window and stared at the people passing by. She enjoyed the Hogsmeade trips; they were a break from her family and her studies. However, she didn't like being completely alone. She sat there for another ten minutes when a sharp rap on the window startled her from her reverie. Standing there was Scorpius decked to the nines in a coat, hat, mittens and scarf. He mouthed, 'You coming Weasley?'

Rose got up and went to join him in the Arctic weather.

'So how are you Scorpius?' she enquired. He looked at her, chuckled, the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh and when he regained composure replied: 'Bloody freezing! Why are you on your own?' 'Oh you know. Fred is hanging with James back at Hogwarts. Victoire is with Teddy. Dominique is 'too cool' to be seen at Hogsmeade. Lily is studying and Albus and Roxanne are helping her. Louis and Lucy aren't allowed and Molly is god-knows-where! That only leaves me…'

'Shall we go to have a laugh in that new dress shop?'

'Actually I need to go and get some parchment and quills from Scrivenshaft's. Will you come with me?'

'Sure Weasley, as long as we can go to Honeydukes after!'

'Deal!'

They went into Scrivenshaft's, Rose bought four quills and several parchments – in her defence she didn't know how many she would need - and Scorpius bought another quill. After paying they ran to Honeydukes because it had become a blizzard. They both stocked up on chocolate and sweets and then they headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>When they got back they were shivering, nearly had frostbite and therefore decided to go to the kitchens to sit in front of the massive fire to warm up.<p>

'Well that was lovely.' Rose sighed sleepily, 'We should go to Hogsmeade together more.'

Scorpius blushed and turned to look at her. 'I…' He stopped because Rose was asleep.

He carried her back to the Fat Lady and as luck would have it Albus was just entering so he left her in his capable hands.


	6. First Dance

**Year Three**

It was 2019, Rose and Scorpius's third year when the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts.

It was nearing the Yule Ball and Rose was panicking because she still hadn't got a partner. She was invited even though she was a third year because Dominique was the Hogwarts Champion. She went to the Library to calm down, as usual. She heard someone pacing near her. She peered round the corner of her bookshelf and saw Scorpius. Their friendship had grown stronger since the second year and even her dad had accepted their friendship.

Scorpius turned on his heels again and spotted her. She waved. He walked over and took a deep breath. 'Hi, I am going to the Yule Ball and I just wondered if you would do me the honour of being my partner?' She stared blankly at him for a second. Then a sparkling smile crossed her face, 'Why dear sir, it would be my honour!'

* * *

><p>The morning of the Yule Ball was one of those mornings when you know, you just know, that everything will go well.<p>

Rose woke before her alarm in a wonderful mood. She got up and gently put her dress on her bed. It was a layered, floor-length, _rose_-coloured dress. She got her accessories out to save time later. They were a gold necklace with a red rose pendant, red rose earrings and a gold and red rose bracelet. '_You can sense a theme_' she thought.

Only nine hours.

She went to the Kitchens to get something to eat as she didn't feel like facing the Great Hall. She nibbled at a piece of toast and sipped her rosehip tea. Then she went back to the common room to finish her Charms essay.

Only three hours.

After finishing her essay she attempted to read for half an hour but gave up and ascended the stairs to her dorm. She sat on her bed and applied Sleekeazy's Hair Potion (given to her by her mother). Then she put on her dress and other accessories. She then put on her shoes and she was ready.

Only 10 minutes.

She climbed out of the portrait hole and walked towards Scorpius who was waiting for her. He turned and saw her. His jaw dropped.

'Rose.' He said – that was the first time he had called her Rose. 'You look incredible.'

They accompanied each other into the transformed Great Hall and waited for the Champions to enter. After 15 minutes they did. The Beaubaxtons Champion came first with her partner followed by the Durmstrang Champion with his partner. Then everyone gasped as Dominique floated in wearing a long silver dress with lace sleeves in the arms of Alex Vaduva - Charlie and Grigore's adopted son. 'Dominique told us to expect a visitor.' Rose whispered in Scorpius's ear.

Then the dancing started. Rose was swept up in the midst of the floor and a slow dance song began to play. She wrapped her arms around Scorpius's neck and they danced. They danced non-stop and by the end they were both hysterical.

At the end he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her common room. He deposited her by the entrance, hugged her and then headed towards his own dorm.

'Bye Scorp,' she whispered down the corridor.

'Bye Rose,' came the reply.


	7. First Kiss

**Year Four**

When Scorpius found Rose she was crying. Her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, had died the night before. He found her in the classroom that had become their meeting place. She saw him walk through the door and continued to cry. He pulled her close and they sat there for a while in silence.

Finally, when Rose had calmed down slightly she hugged him and they sat there talking about their grandfathers. Rose told of Arthur's obsession with all things Muggle. They laughed about the flying car escapades – Ron had told her about them as he was there after all – and told of his dancing at parties. Scorpius told her that the war had changed Lucius. He was a quiet, conserved person and he had been bitten by a poisonous snake – rather ironic – a few years ago and hadn't survived.

After three more hours, Rose made to leave but before she did Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Rose temporarily forgot about her pain. Scorpius' mind turned to imaginary mush. When they separated, Rose made for the door but Scorpius pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, 'It will be alright Rose. Don't forget I will always be here for you.'

And with that they both went their separate ways, Scorpius back to his dormitory and Rose back to her family.


	8. First Date

**Year Four**

Rose awoke to a tapping at the window. She went over and opened it. In flew Scorpius's owl, Cadenza. She deposited a note in Rose's hand, hooted, and flew off. Rose looked at the note. It read:

_Rose. Please meet me by the rose bushes on the far side of the Lake at 12:30. Scorpius xx_

Rose quickly got dressed and scribbled a note to Albus, the relative she trusted most – and the only one that knew about her and Scorpius. She gave it a quick glance and satisfied, called her owl, Theia and sent it. She then went to breakfast with the rest of the dorm.

Albus was getting ready when he got Rose's note and attempted to read her scrawled handwriting. He eventually deciphered it and then realised it read:

_Albus. I am meeting with Scorpius today and I don't want any of my family interrupting. I won't let them see me just tell them I am not feeling too good and want to be left in peace if they ask. Rose xx_

At 12 o'clock Rose hurried out of the common room saying she was going to the hospital wing for an Invigoration Draught because she was tired.

It usually took her 10 minutes to reach where Scorpius wanted to meet her so she went via the Hospital Wing to get the draught she was pretending to need. Just in case, you know, one of her family came asking. Hopefully they didn't.

Scorpius was pacing when she arrived. She went behind him and hugged him. He immediately relaxed and turned to return her hug. He then blindfolded her – despite her protests – and led her somewhere.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Where are you taking me?" Rose questioned.

He didn't reply.

She was sat down and the blindfold was removed. They were on Rose's favourite picnic blanket surrounded by Rose's favourite foods in Rose's favourite spot. She looked at the boy, no, _man_ next to her and whispered, "To sit in the shade on a fine day and look upon verdure is the most perfect refreshment."

He replied, "Why did you choose me Rose? I'm always being told I am vain and I thought you despised that in someone."

"Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves; vanity, to what we would have others think of us." She responded, quoting from her favourite book.

After eating all the food available Rose enquired why Scorpius liked her as she was no-one special. He paused and then answered, "If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."

"You love me?"

"Yes I do Rose. I love you, most ardently."

"I love you too Scorpius."

* * *

><p>Hope you've enjoyed reading so far! Please review! :)<p> 


	9. First Problem

**A/N: Hi! It has been a long time and I thought I had finished it but then I thought of more ideas so there is another 9 chapters planned after this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 5<strong>

Lucy Marian Weasley was sat quite peacefully in the Library. That is until she heard Scorpius Malfoy's name being said by Bryony Parkinson-Nott. She peered through the bookshelves in time to see them kissing. She saw red. She flew round the corner and before she could stop herself punched him on the nose. She really saw red then, his blood spurting out of his nose. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ROSE? ESPECIALLY WITH THIS." She screamed at him.

* * *

><p>Albus plonked himself on the arm of the chair Rose was currently curled up in, attempting to do her Transfiguration homework. "Are you upset?" Albus asked quietly.<p>

"What? What would I be upset about? Tell me!" After this Albus scurried off and hid away in a corner surrounded by the eccentric clique of Gryffindor, knowing Rose wouldn't follow him there. But, unfortunately for him, she did.

"Albus Severus Potter, you tell me what I would be upset about. Or I'll tell Auntie Ginny that I saw you and Christian Boot come out of a closet together last week." Rose threatened. Albus steered her back to her chair and then broke the news to her. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding Rose. He wouldn't cheat on you, I know it. The others, 'specially James, think he would, but I've spoken to him about you and he seemed very, very genuine…" Albus trailed off, seeing his cousin quietly crying. "Oi, Hugo! Little help here please," called Albus, "I'm not good with girls, particularly crying ones…"

Whilst Hugo was comforting his sister, Albus went to seek out Scorpius in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sat in the furthest bed in the Hospital Wing which didn't help Albus. He was hoping that he could sneak in hear Scorpius's side of the story and sneak out without being seen. This didn't happen.<p>

As soon as he walked through the door he was collared by Madam Pomfrey: "What are you doing young man?" Albus pointed to Scorpius, looked innocently at Madam Pomfrey and asked to simply talk to him. After promising not to hurt him anymore than Lucy already had, Albus was allowed over.

"So," Albus began, "Care to explain yourself."

"Okay, well as you and Rose know, I tutor people struggling in Potions, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. Bryony asked for my help with Potions yesterday so I promised her I would. I was explaining the use of runespoor egg to her when she kissed me. I was so shocked but before I could push her away Lucy had punched me, I was bleeding, Lucy was screaming at me and then I woke up here. I didn't honestly do anything, it wasn't… I couldn't help it. This is all a misunderstanding. Honestly. Has Rose heard? She needs to know that it was a mistake. I didn't do anything and it certainly didn't mean anything." Scorpius pleaded.

Albus got up and walked off but before he left he promised Scorpius that he would talk to Rose for him.

Albus relayed the story to a now calm Rose. She looked at him disbelievingly. She got up suddenly and went in search of Bryony. When she located Bryony, it took a while because she was kissing John Belby – her boyfriend – Rose asked her for her side of the story. Naturally, her story didn't correspond to Scorpius's tale.

Rose decided there was only one way to decide if he was telling the truth, so she sought out Lyra-Alice. Luna and Neville's daughter was extremely good at telling if someone was lying. It was probably because Luna taught her daughter to harness lesser powers, specific to each individual person.

Lyra-Alice was sitting in the Owlery drafting a poem and talking to the owls. Her own short-eared owl, Adeline, was perched on her shoulder occasionally hooting gently. "Lyra, I need your help. I'm sure you've heard the rumours, so…" began Rose.

"You need me to see if Scorpius is telling the truth, right? Of course I will Rosie!" and with that Lyra-Alice bound her work, secured it to a shelf and then skipped out of the Owlery. Rose processed for a few seconds and then wheeled around and followed the sound of melodious humming.

Within minutes they arrived at the Hospital Wing and went inside.

As soon as they walked through the door they were collared by Madam Pomfrey. Lyra-Alice said something to her and then they went over to Scorpius's bed. He was resting when they entered but as soon as he saw Rose he sat up. A bit too quickly, so he felt extremely dizzy. Within seconds Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him and Rose and Lyra-Alice were sat patiently at his bedside.

When he recovered a minute later the interrogation began. If he thought talking to Albus was difficult, this was much more challenging. Lyra-Alice kept quiet during the grilling but she studied him with such intensity he thought he may explode.

Once both girls were satisfied with his answers they left.

* * *

><p>The next day Scorpius was eating his lunch when Bryony came up to him. "Did you receive an extremely angry questioning from Rose and that Longbottom girl yesterday?" Scorpius didn't answer but simply got up and left. All the Weasleys noticed this so when Rose walked in accompanied by Lyra, they all informed her of what just happened.<p>

"As it happens, thanks to Lyra, I know that he is telling the truth and Bryony Parkinson-Nott was trying to cause a rift between us to get back at his father for ditching her mother! Can you believe it?" Rose exclaimed.

* * *

><p>When Rose found Scorpius later in the day, apologies ensued from both parties. Scorpius apologised for not telling Rose himself and Rose apologised for not believing him straight away. They decided to go for a walk around the Lake. As the sun set over the Hogwarts turrets the two of them sat under the shelter of the trees and simply and quietly watched the ripples of water caused by the Giant Squid. That is until Bryony stormed up to them and burst into tears because it was, like, so unfair that they were still together because he like totally kissed her and yeah. Rose and Scorpius laughed, got up and walked off, leaving Bryony on her own.<p>

They promised each other that they would always tell each other the whole truth and that they would always be faithful to each other. And with that they kissed and went to their Common Rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	10. First Christmas

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I kept trying to write and it didn't work...**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 6<strong>

September passed in a rush, followed swiftly by October. The Halloween Ball came and went; Scorpius and Rose went together as did Albus and Christian who were now serious. Susan Bones's daughter, Susana and Lyra-Alice also went together. It turns out that they had been going out for three years but kept it quiet. November followed, the temperature plummeted and the snow began to fall. Within a week, 2ft had fallen. Everyone had fought many snow fights, built snowmen and plenty of people had suffered from colds, fevers and frostbite.

December began and here started the build up to Christmas. All the teachers decorated their classrooms with tinsel and baubles and Secret Santa groups were organised. The trees were put up and festooned with Christmas items. Candy canes were delivered to sweethearts and presents were bought, wrapped and hidden.

Christmas Day dawned a bright, sunny, cold day. Rose went downstairs and sat in the Common Room surrounded by her family. They opened their presents: their Weasley jumpers, the standard selection of chocolates and the joke set from Uncle George and Auntie Angelina. They all got dressed, put on their jumpers and then went to breakfast. Since the end of the War, on Christmas Day all the tables were put together and everyone dined with each other, continuing Professor Dumbledore's quest for inter-house unity.

Scorpius wasn't at breakfast so Rose sat with the rest of her family and a few 5th and 6th year Hufflepuff students. The traditional Christmas breakfast was served and everyone tucked in. Conversation ceased whilst they were eating and then Headmistress McGonagall gave the standard Christmas speech that reflected the necessity of celebration as it helps us remember those less fortunate than ourselves.

When the Great Hall had emptied, Rose went in search of her boyfriend. She first went to the Lake and their tree, then to the Owlery, then to the kitchens but he was no-where to be found.

* * *

><p>Rose was at dinner when Cadenza flew in with a Christmas card. She deposited it next to Rose's turkey, hooted and flew off. Rose picked up the card, opened it, read it, blushed and rushed out of the Great Hall, leaving her family behind. They watched her go and as soon as she was out of earshot they all began laughing.<p>

Rose ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, up to the dorms and hurriedly got changed from her normal day-to-day robes into her favourite comfy jeans and a thick, warm jumper. She grabbed Scorpius's present off her bed, left the Common Room and walked to where Scorpius said to meet.

When Rose arrived Scorpius was lounging against a wall. "Rose! You got my card then?" joked Scorpius. Rose tried to glare in mock offense but failed and ended up laughing.

"So where are we going?" enquired Rose. Scorpius replied by taking her by the hand and leading her to an ornate door. He opened the door and stepped in, taking Rose with him.

As he removed the blindfold Rose gasped. The Room of Requirement had transformed into her home; she had wanted to go home for Christmas but her parents had gone on holiday to see Hermione's parents. There was a film next to the TV. Scorpius sat Rose on the sofa and disappeared into the Kitchen. He reappeared moments later with a gigantic bowl of the best kind of popcorn, toffee, and a huge pot of tea. He deposited these on the coffee table and then got the film started. He dimmed the lights and lit the fire. They snuggled close and watched as the opening credits of Love Actually rolled.

"Hmm, I love this film. Hugh Grant is the best! But I do love Alan Rickman. And Emma Thompson, and Liam Neeson, and Colin Firth, and Kris Marshall, and Martine McCutcheon… " whispered Rose. Scorpius laughed, pulled her closer and kissed her deeply to shut her up.

As the film played, Rose began to mouth all the words at the same time as they were being said by the characters. After about 15 minutes of this Scorpius got fed up because it was the first time he had seen this film and Rose was distracting him. So he stuffed her mouth with popcorn and tickled her. Popcorn sprayed out of her mouth like water out of a fountain and Scorpius just laughed at her: she grabbed a handful and threw it at him to avenge herself. Her aim was true and all the pieces hit him in the head. Unfortunately, for him at least, it was toffee popcorn so most of it stuck to his hair, his precious hair. They sat back down and quickly became uncomfortable being covered in popcorn and all. They paused the film cast cleaning charms and then made more popcorn and tea.

When the film finished they simply sat relaxing in each other's presence for a while. Scorpius then stood up and went into the kitchen. He reappeared holding gift wrapped box. He gave it to Rose and watch as she peeled away the wrapping paper. It was a gorgeous necklace. A silver chain suspended a silver heart which surrounded a rose with a gem in the centre that was the exact same colour as Rose's eyes. Rose held it out to him and turned around. He put on her but then struggled to fasten the clasp. He tried several times but got extremely frustrated so Rose had to help him, which made him laugh and ask the question: "How are you so good at fastening necklaces?" Rose laughed and in reply answered with one word: "Practice!"

Then Rose gave him his presents, one from Grandma Weasley and one from herself. Scorpius gingerly opened the large, squishy package from Molly Weasley and stared for about two minutes when a handmade Weasley jumper fell from it. It was completely black with a large letter 'S' on the front in red. Then he opened Rose's present. She bought him a glow-in-the-dark wizard's chess set which was amazing. They had a game there and then, with Rose as the winner.

They then left the Room of Requirement and Scorpius walked her to her Common Room, kissed her goodnight, waited until she re-joined her family, who were still partying, and then walked back to his Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review! I'll love you forever!**


	11. First Meeting of the Weasley Family

**Year 7**

Rose was engrossed in her NEWT level Astronomy revision when a head appeared in the Head Dorm fireplace. It was Hermione Weasley. Rose didn't notice her at first, not until she heard her mother call out, "Rose."

Rose beckoned for her to enter without looking as she began to pack away. The fireplace flared green and a slightly sooty Hermione emerged. She cast a quick Cleaning Charm and removed her robe. She disappeared in the kitchen and reappeared a few minutes later with a pot of tea and two mugs. Rose finished packing her work away and joined her mother on the sofa. After a couple of minutes Hermione spoke. "So… Scorpius Malfoy. You've been dating for, what, three years now? How come your father and I have never met him? It's Easter soon, why don't you invite him over?"

Rose just sat there being bombarded by questions, not being able to get a word in edgeways (or was it sideways). Eventually, when the tea had gone cold and her mother ceased talking at her Rose nodded and replied with "Sure, why not! I'll ask him later!" Satisfied with this answer Hermione got up, gathered her robes and Flooed out of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rose and Scorpius were huddled on the sofa watching a Muggle programme on the television that had been installed. Rose poked him in the side and then told him the news. He laughed at the beginning but at the serious look on her face he fell silent. After being promised that her father would not tear him to shreds he dubiously agreed.<p>

On the week leading up to the Easter holidays, Rose noticed that Scorpius was beginning to panic so she invited family members over to get Scorpius more used to her family. Victoire and Teddy had tea with them on Monday; Hugo, Albus and Lily hung around with them on Tuesday; they met up with Fred and Roxanne in Hogsmeade on Wednesday; Dominique and Alex visited them briefly on Thursday to announce their engagement; and on Friday Molly, Percy's daughter, came to offer moral support.

Only Molly's visit seemed to really calm Scorpius down, after all Percy was the most uptight of the Weasley clan and when she introduced her boyfriend, Potions student, Reuben to her family it all went splendidly.

* * *

><p>The first day of the Easter holidays dawned and Rose was awoken by a sharp rapping at the door to her room in the Head Dorms. Before she even opened her eyes and invited the knocker in she knew it was Scorpius. She could sense the panic behind the knocking and that set her on edge. She called out "Come in!" and Scorpius entered. He looked at her neatly packed suitcases, ready by the door, open and waiting for the very last items to be remembered and put in them. He then perched himself on the end of her bed while Rose got out of bed and fluttered around her room checking and double-checking that she had everything. He left to check all his bags, which weren't half as neat as Rose's, allowing Rose to get dressed, calm herself down and gather her thoughts.<p>

When it was time to leave Hogwarts, Scorpius seemed more distant and distracted than before. Rose just thought he was worrying about meeting her parents but even being surrounded by the family members of hers that he had become friends with couldn't shake him out of it. The train ride was awkward with everyone talking about them and placing bets on how Uncle Ron would react. This made Rose wonder what her father's attitude to Scorpius would really be. I mean, sure, her mum seemed okay with it but Hermione was always the more reasonable of her parents, Ron was the more protective and defensive one.

As the train pulled into Platform 9 and ¾ Rose looked out of the compartment window trying to catch a glimpse of her parents to gauge their moods. She panicked, however, when she saw her mother deep in conversation with Astoria Greengrass and her father stonily ignoring Scorpius's father. Scorpius grabbed his and her bags and together they rushed out onto the platform, being carried along by a tidal wave of students all attempting to find their parents. Scorpius and Rose walked towards their parents holding hands which Hermione and Astoria noticed immediately and began squawking with happiness and cuteness overload. Draco and Ron disapprovingly glared at them. They quickly reached their parents and went their separate ways. The plan was for Scorpius to go home for the night and then come round for dinner on the Sunday.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning Scorpius woke up really early, far earlier than necessary. He got dressed and went down for his breakfast. He ate slowly whilst reading the paper and then rushed upstairs to avoid being confronted by his parents. God, it was going to be torture for the next week, for no particular reason. He holed himself up in his room until lunch when he had to go and eat with his parents but he avoided all conversation, deflecting it to schoolwork and job plans and things like that. He began to panic about half an hour before it was time to leave, which wasn't helped by his father talking to him about his first meeting with the Greengrass family. However, only after seeing his only child pale in absolute fear did he reassure him that this would be a lot less formal with Ron not being particularly educated in the Pure-Blood way and Hermione being from a Muggle family. As he stepped into the Floo both his parents wished him luck and told him to make a good impression.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose's day went slightly differently… She woke up late after staying up to catch up with her family finally meeting Reuben and James's girlfriend Lexy. She rushed downstairs and after quickly gulping cereal down she rushed back upstairs to get her cleaning clothes on. She spent the morning cleaning the whole house from top to bottom, helped by her mother, but not from her lazy brother and father. Hugo spent the morning sat on the sofa staring dreamily at the ceiling, not doing much. That changed in the afternoon when Albus came round to get him out of the house and drag him around to the Potter house to play Quidditch and stay overnight. When he had gone she helped her mother prepare the food, lay the table and then she rushed upstairs to get changed into something more suitable for Sunday dinner with her parents and boyfriend. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the Floo flared into life.<p>

Scorpius stepped out of the Floo and immediately went over to Rose. They hugged and started chatting about their holiday plans and after a couple of minutes Ron was shoved out of the kitchen by a laughing Hermione which promptly stopped all conversation in its tracks. He saw them and awkwardly said "Hello Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley." Unfortunately, no-one knew how to continue the conversation after this point so they all stood there looking at each other until the timer went off. Hermione dragged Rose into the kitchen and Ron and Scorpius sat down at the table. Ron sat at the head of the table and Scorpius sat on his left. Hermione and Rose brought the food out and then sat down, Hermione opposite Ron mouthing "Behave.", and Rose opposite Scorpius, who at this point was looking extremely nervous.

They started eating in silence, eyes flitting to each other and then back to their plates. Hermione finally started speaking to Rose about N.E.W.T.S but soon the conversation turned to the relationship between the two teenagers seated opposite each other. It was rather like a police interrogation, Ron being the bad cop and Hermione acting as the good cop. After hours of defending his intentions; promising to look after Rose; and promising his parents, mainly his dad, have changed, they retired into the living room.

After another couple of minutes of awkward silence, Rose got up and put on the Wireless. She also got out some board games including Wizarding Chess and Frustration. She sat on the floor and motioned to the other people in the room to join her. A couple of hours later it was time for Scorpius to leave and the evening had gone well. Ron seemed on side and Hermione had been proven right. As the Floo flared into life Scorpius hugged Rose, whispered "I love you" in her ear and then stepped into the fire disappearing before her eyes. She ran into the kitchen, kissed her parents on the cheek, hugged them and then ran up the stairs to get changed and read a book. On her own in her room she grabbed her IPod put on some jazzy tunes, put some comfy clothes and settled down on her bed.

A sharp rapping on her bedroom window awoke her from her reading reverie so she got up to let the bird in. As it flew around her bedroom, she opened her bedside drawer and got her owls treats out. At this the Malfoy family eagle stopped flying and dropped the letter next to her. She opened the letter and ran down the stairs. "Mum! Dad! The Malfoy's have invited me for dinner next Saturday! I need to reply! What do I do?" Hermione and Ron looked at her like she was stupid, made a shooing motion at her and nodded as if to say 'Go obviously. What else would you do?' She ran back up the stairs taking them two or three at a time before grabbing a piece of parchment and replying. She sent her reply with Aquila and slumped down in her chair.

That had been one hectic day.


	12. First Meeting of the Malfoy Family

**Year 7**

On the first day of the Easter holidays, Scorpius rose with the sun and went for a brief jog around the grounds. He returned and had a quick shower before dressing and knocking on Rose's door. He had begun to panic at about half seven when he remembered that he was meeting Rose's parents really, really soon. Whilst he was waiting for Rose to check everything as usual, he perched on the bed but decided to return to his room to check through his stuff again. He left Rose and walked across the landing to his room and upon hearing a bird flying around he swiftly shut the door. Aquila, the Malfoy family eagle, was swooping around in circles above his bed but once he saw Scorpius he soared down to his bed depositing the letter next to Scorpius's trunk, hooting and then flying off through the open window. Scorpius gingerly picked up the letter and sat down heavily on his bed. He opened it and sighed when he saw:

Scorpius,

Your father and I have been discussing your trip to see Rose's parents and I really want to get to know her. We don't expect you to respond but please think about inviting her over the Sunday after this. We will talk in further detail upon your return.

Love, Mother

* * *

><p>Scorpius was dwelling on the contents of the letter during the train ride home but he tried to think about other things because he could tell that Rose thought something was wrong. He tried to focus on what her many family members were laughing and joking about but his mind kept drifting elsewhere. As they pulled up to the station Rose looked out of the compartment window trying to catch a glimpse of their parents to gauge their moods. She looked extremely panicked so Scorpius grabbed his and her bags and together they rushed out onto the platform, being carried along by a tidal wave of students all attempting to find their parents. Scorpius and Rose walked towards their parents holding hands which Hermione and Astoria noticed immediately and began squawking with happiness and cuteness overload. Draco and Ron disapprovingly glared at them. They quickly reached their parents and went their separate ways. Scorpius hugged Rose goodbye before leaving Kings Cross Station and heading to the nearest Apparition point with his parents. They didn't make conversation during the brief walk and as soon as they arrived back at home he sprinted up the stairs and holed himself in his room. He did his Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Potions work in the afternoon and evening and had his dinner brought to his room so he didn't have to see his parents at all.<p>

The following day he went down for breakfast early to avoid his parents but as he was leaving the dining room his mother collared him and forced him into the drawing room. Scorpius plopped onto the sofa, leaned back, sighed and shut his eyes in distress. His mother sat down in the Wing chair opposite him and studied him carefully. She slowly began to ask him questions which steadily increased in importance and difficulty. When she was satisfied she released him and once again he hid in his room for the rest of the day.

On Sunday morning Scorpius woke up really early, far earlier than necessary. He got dressed and went down for his breakfast. He ate slowly whilst reading the paper and then rushed upstairs to avoid being confronted by both of his parents. God, it was going to be torture for the next week, skirting around the idea of Rose's impending visit. He holed himself up in his room until lunch when he had to go and eat with his parents but he avoided all conversation, deflecting it to schoolwork and job plans and things like that. He began to panic about half an hour before it was time to leave, which wasn't helped by his father talking to him about his first meeting with the Greengrass family. However, only after seeing his only child pale in absolute fear did Draco reassure him that this would be a lot less formal with Ron not being particularly educated in the Pure-Blood way and Hermione being from a Muggle family. As he stepped into the Floo both his parents wished him luck and told him to make a good impression, he was a Malfoy after all.

* * *

><p>Scorpius stepped out of the Floo in the living room of Malfoy Manor smiling gently to himself. He, however, pulled up short when he saw the occupied chairs that were illuminated by the flickering fire.<p>

His father gestured to the seat opposite him and Scorpius sat down with an exasperated sigh. They sat in silence for a while as Draco and Astoria studied him. Suddenly, Draco spoke: "So, it appears you had an enjoyable time. So how about next week?" Scorpius looked at him blankly. "You write to Rose asking her to come for tea next Sunday. Go now." Scorpius continued to look at him blankly but it quickly dawned on him that this was the best way of getting out of the horribly awkward situation he was currently in. He scarpered.

Composing a note to Rose as he ran to Aquila's room Scorpius was distracted and fell on his face. However, this did not stop him so he jumped to his feet and continued on his way. When he arrived at Aquila's room he grabbed some parchment and a quill, scribbled a note to Rose, attached it to Aquila's leg, opened the window and out Aquila soared.

After a while, Scorpius began to panic because there had been no reply. Just as he begun to expect the worst Aquila flew through the window. As soon as he landed, Scorpius grabbed the reply and sank to the floor in relief as he read her neat cursive writing. He returned to the living room and nodded at his parents before sprinting to his room and locking the door.

* * *

><p>The week quickly passed and the Sunday soon dawned. It was a horrible, rainy, windy, cold day but Scorpius ran around the Manor madly lighting fires to try and warm the place up. He then ran to the kitchen to ask for Rose's favourite food to be made for the dinner that evening. She was arriving at 7 and that gave Scorpius enough time to run around enough to tire himself out. Astoria Malfoy glided around the dining room laying the table, arranging flowers and changing her clothes many times, almost as panicked as Scorpius. For most of the day Draco Malfoy shut himself in his office and attempted to do work, although he realised the effort was futile and gave up after about an hour, spending the rest of the time shifting between hyperventilation and calm.<p>

The clock chimed seven times, the bongs echoing around the marble hall.

Rose stood nervously outside the door, her frame bathed in the last rays of the fading sun. The ground was soaking around her but miraculously she had managed to remain dry on her way. Scorpius hurried down the stairs and composed himself before opening the door to see the woman he loved standing there with a box of homemade cookies clutched tight to her side. Upon seeing Scorpius she jumped into his arms forgetting her cookies which clattered to the floor with a resounding crash. The crash drew the Malfoy adults from the drawing room and Rose leaped out of Scorpius's hug to curtsy before them. She grabbed the cookies off the floor and gave them to Astoria who called a house elf to put them on a plate.

They went into the drawing room and began to talk about Hogwarts, favourite lessons and such like. They were in the middle of a heated debate about Potions and Transfiguration when the dinner bell rang. They continued to debate this as they moved into the dining room but Rose stopped short as she took in the long table with beautifully arranged roses and the room that was lit by the shimmering candlelight of many cream candles. The conversation quickly turned to Rose and Scorpius's relationship and Draco participated much more in the conversation, quizzing them both about everything.

Rose was exhausted by the time dinner had finished so fortunately dessert was quite peaceful. It was her favourite pudding; she gave Scorpius a sidelong glance to confirm that he asked for it, so she thoroughly enjoyed it. Afterwards they retired to the drawing room and they ate the cookies that Rose brought with her and drank tea whilst discussing future job options.

When the clock in the hall chimed 11 o'clock, Scorpius walked Rose to the fire where she was taking the Floo home. Rose said goodbye to the Malfoy parents, hugged Scorpius good bye and stepped into the Floo. The Floo flared into life and Rose blew Scorpius a kiss before she disappeared.

They all went to bed tired that day.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review! xx<p> 


	13. First Jobs

**2024 -2025**

Soon enough graduation was upon them. Seven years had gone so fast but yet so slowly. Scorpius was attempting to ponder this fact outside by the lake but he kept in being interrupted by Rose's relatives and their partners. "Hi Scorp!" chirped Lucy who was with her current boyfriend Brendan. Next it was Albus and Christian yelling, "Yo Scorpius!" from across the courtyard. Then it was Hugo with a beautiful girl with dark brown hair that he recognised as Callie Hart who was in the same year as Hugo. Wait, Hugo was with a girl. Scorpius wondered whether Rose knew and then began the internal battle if 'Do I tell her or Do I not'. Fortunately, he was saved from making this decision. Unfortunately, he was saved from making this decision because Rose found out when she was walking to meet Scorpius and saw her baby brother with someone and when she saw who it was he was with she saw red. However, Callie was saved from being subjected to the Head Girl screaming because Scorpius stepped in front of her and guided her away from the impending carnage. Hugo took this as a sign to scarper.

As soon as they were safely away from all of humanity, Rose exploded. Scorpius conjured a chair and sat down waiting patiently for her to finish. After a while, she calmed down and Scorpius extended the chair so Rose could join him. She sat down and snuggled into Scorpius's side whilst breathing deeply. "I'm going to have to write to Mum," Rose began, "She went crazy making him promise not to get into a relationship before Fifth or Sixth Year. And he's just broken that promise. He's only in Fourth Year – I know we got together in Fourth Year but that's different – and with that girl. She _might_ be nice but I don't like her brother Jude, he's irritating." At Scorpius's questioning look she continued, "He kept following me in Third Year. Not weirdly but he was very interested in me; more than he should have been, and then he kept on asking me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. Obviously I didn't and refused every time but he wouldn't give up so I went to the Headmistress. He stopped after that but I still wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him – 6ft, I tried – so I don't really like the family that much…" Scorpius simply hugged her close as if to protect her from the people that think that that sort of behaviour is acceptable.

* * *

><p>Rose ran from being with Scorpius up several flights of stairs to the Head Dorms. She quickly threw on her robes and sprinted the rest of the way to her meeting with the Hogwarts careers expert, Headmistress McGonagall, a meeting she would be late for if she didn't hurry up. Rose had applied for a position as the Charms Teacher at Hogwarts apprenticed to Flitwick for 4 years before replacing him when he retired. Today was the day she found out whether she had got the job along with everyone else, they would all receive owls to let them know if they got the jobs they wanted but the Head Boy and Girl would be notified in person especially since Rose was applying for a job as a member of staff at Hogwarts. As she entered the office she was welcomed by applause.<p>

Minerva sat her desk, in front of Dumbledore's portrait, both of them smiling gently as the new apprentice walked through the door. "I gather you've already worked out the answer." In reply Rose nodded shakily. Professor McGonagall gestured to the chair in front of her desk and poured two cups of tea. Rose gulped hers down and tried to compose herself when Flitwick walked in. Once all contracts were signed and all discussions had, Rose left the office and headed straight for the Owlery. On the way, she saw Lily with a boy she had only seen a few times emerging from an empty classroom but she was distracted from questioning them as Lily asked about her job and was delighted when she heard that Rose had got it.

She arrived at the Owlery only to find it occupied by Lyra-Alice and Susana as usual. She spent a while talking to them and then wrote to her parents telling them the good news. She then headed to the Kitchens to prepare a celebratory picnic that Scorpius and she would share when he returned from his meeting with Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Scorpius ascended the stairs to the Headmistress's office early but filled with trepidation. He had applied for an apprenticeship at the prestigious Curse-Breakers school, set up by Bill Weasley after the Battle of Hogwarts. He knocked on the door, waited until he heard a "Come in." and then opened the door. He sat at the seat in front of McGonagall's desk and waited patiently for her to tell him the news. She placed a folder in front of him which he knew had his application in and he nearly broke character and jumped for joy when he saw the green 'ACCEPTED' stamp which stood out. He received his instructions from McGonagall and then ran to the Owlery to inform his parents, who, at first, didn't agree with his career choice but finally changed their minds and fully supported his decision. He arrived at the Owlery, had a brief conversation with Lyra-Alice and Susana, wrote a letter to his parents and sent it with Aquila, and then returned to the Head Dorms where he knew Rose and a gorgeous feast would be waiting for him.<p>

He reached the Head Dorm and walked in to find it beautifully lit with candles, the normal coffee table charmed to a full size dining table bursting with all their favourite foods. Rose heard him enter and ran down the stairs from her room to leap into his arms with happiness. Scorpius lifted her up and spun her around and then they ate and talked about their jobs.

Rose would be preparing several classes for all years which she would teach, watched by Flitwick, and when she wasn't teaching she would be studying and attending a school which specialised in the teachings of magic which all teachers had to attend for at least three years before she was qualified to take over. Flitwick would be leaving officially at the end of the third year but he would remain for another year just in case she needed help or advice.

Scorpius would be put through a tough regime to strengthen his body, mind and magical core. This was vital to becoming a Curse Breaker and Bill Weasley was one of the best around. After this, he would go travelling to different countries in order to learn about the different offensive and defensive curses used all over the world. Once his year of travelling as over he had a year of studying and more practical work to do before his final exam in the July of his final year.

* * *

><p>The day of graduation dawned drizzly and not warm. Scorpius got out of bed and went for his usual early morning jog before returning to wake Rose. However, when he got back the Head Dorm fire was roaring and Rose was huddled in her Weasley jumper on the sofa looking at the pictures of the years at Hogwarts which she kept in a photo album. She grabbed a quill from her hair and carefully wrote on the last page 'Graduation Day' in a neat curly font. She stood, stretched and then disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with two mugs of tea – one for her and one for Scorpius. When she saw him at the entrance she put both mugs on the table and went to give him a hug. However, when she saw how sweaty he was she wheeled around and returned to sipping her drink.<p>

They both had a shower and got dressed before returning to the lounge to wait for their parents arrivals. The Weasleys were first, appearing in the fireplace, holding hands and immediately hugging their daughter. The rest of the family would arrive nearer the time but Ron and Hermione wished to arrive early and help the Head Girl and Head Boy set up. The Malfoys arrived slightly later, when they were midway through a pot of tea. Scorpius stood up and hugged his parents, Rose stood up and hugged Astoria, shaking Draco's hand and Hermione got up and grabbed two more mugs from the kitchen. Once they had finished the pot, Hermione read through Rose and Scorpius's speeches as they were the valedictorians – and Head Boy and Girl. She made a few alterations and then they all descended the stairs to meet with Headmistress McGonagall.

Before they knew it the rest of their families arrived and sat down and the ceremony begun. Only a few hours later it was all over and they were all having photos taken with their friends and partners. They then all moved into the Great Hall for food and more celebrations. However, Rose knew that neither she nor Scorpius could rest; they still had the end of term party, yearbooks, and next year's Prefect and Head meetings to organise and help with. At the end of the evening, all the proud parents left to stay at Hogsmeade and catch up as usual. Rose and Scorpius headed back to their Common Rooms to celebrate with their Housemates but returned to the Head Dorms to have a cup of tea and go to sleep.

Over the next few weeks Rose and Scorpius were busy organising, celebrating, and enjoying their last weeks before their jobs began.

* * *

><p>During the holidays they spent most days in each other's company. Neither needed to look for a flat as Rose would be living at Hogwarts and Scorpius was staying on site at the Curse-Breakers school. Instead they filled their days going out with mates, to the cinema, to the park, going shopping and generally having fun. Lucy's Birthday on the23rd of August meant a huge birthday party with the whole of the Weasley clan and their partners. Rose and Scorpius spotted a new couple in the less new ones; Roxanne was dating a guy that Scorpius recognised as Jacob, who worked with Roxanne in Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Obviously Lyra and Susana were there, along with Fred and Hayley who had been dating for a year and Albus and Christian Boot who were talking to a girl accompanying Louis. Rose went over to talk to them and found out that the girl was Poppy Boot and she and Christian were non-identical twins.<p>

The last two weeks of the holidays meant a new phase of panic for both Rose – who was trying to buy clothes that were teacher-y enough but warm enough to suit Hogwarts and organise herself and buying homeware for her lodgings which she would soon see – and Scorpius – who was similarly aiming to find suitable clothes for intensive exercise and studying and stuff to decorate his lodgings in the Curse-Breakers school.

* * *

><p>For Rose the first day of her new job felt very much like any other day staring back at Hogwarts for a new year. She went to Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the train along with the rest of the students however, rather than turning left to find carriage she turned right and walked through the crowds to the teachers carriage. On the way she relaxed and enjoyed the last bit of peace and quiet she knew that she would have before they reached Hogwarts. When they pulled into Hogsmeade Station Rose sighed and grabbed her trunk before leaving the carriage and heading for the plush coach that was waiting for her.<p>

When she arrived she was shown to her quarters by Professor McGonagall where she left her bags and together they went to the Great Hall and sat at the Teacher's table. When all the new kids were Sorted, Headmistress McGonagall introduced her as the apprentice Charms Teacher and then everyone began to eat.

Her first weeks were stressful and there was never a dull minute. She spent most lessons writing down how Flitwick taught and talking to students about their preferred teaching style. She also helped some students during Flitwick's lessons and taught a few of her own whilst being monitored by him.

She was glad Hogwarts had allowed her this opportunity to pursue the career she wanted and she would stay here for as long as they wanted her. She wrote to Scorpius often during those weeks but only heard from Scorpius on his first day, which Bill had told her to expect. On the plus side, she was so exhausted ever day so she slept really well.

* * *

><p>For Scorpius his first day was slightly less familiar and much more exhausting. First he packed his bags and Apparated to the co-ordinates he had been sent the previous week. When he landed he found himself surrounded by 8 other witches and wizards who didn't acknowledge his presence. Finally, after another few minutes another witch arrived and the area around them glowed green. Then an owl flew through the air and dropped a note into the hands of the tallest, most threatening looking witch. She opened it and read, "This is your first challenge. You have to work TOGETHER to work out the way to your lodgings. You have all the materials you should need under this sheet," at this point a sheet with materials piled under it appeared, "and you have four hours before the temperature drops below freezing. Good luck."<p>

Someone removed the sheet from the materials and laughed when they saw their wands, labelled with their names, each person grabbing their wands and returning to their original position. Everyone looked at everyone else for some instructions so Scorpius stepped forwards. "Right, who can climb trees…?" Several of the bigger, stronger men stepped forwards and Scorpius told one of them to climb the tallest tree to see if they could see anything. When he returned he told Scorpius what Scorpius fully anticipated. "Nothing; just trees and grass as far as the eye can see. I even used an extension charm on my eyesight so I could see further." Scorpius nodded in reply and then cast an enhanced revealing spell which Rose and Scorpius had worked on the previous year during their free time. It revealed large amounts of spell casting in the area only a few hours previously. Then he remembered the letter which said 'You have to work TOGETHER…'

Scorpius magically amplified his voice and told everyone else what he suspected. They all agreed that they actually were at their lodgings and the temperature and surroundings were being controlled remotely by one of the tutors. They devised a spell casting plan and who would cast what. The spell casting began on Scorpius's mark and after an hour all the spells had been broken and the group of ten new interns found themselves in front of a whitewashed building. They all ascended the outdoor stairs and investigated the building. When they were all gathered in the main hall a Patronus arrived – a fox he recognised as Bill's – and told them that they succeeded and that they should settle in for the night. They all found their rooms and unpacked before heading to the kitchen and eating what had been left on the stove with a note saying well done.

Scorpius headed to bed tired while the others stayed because he had done the most strenuous and difficult spell casting and he also knew that even though this was the first day the most difficult work began as of tomorrow. He was tired but glad that he had been accepted into the job he wanted to do since he heard about Bill Weasley, six years ago. He went to sleep straight after writing to his parents, Rose and setting an alarm because he wanted to be ready when the true work began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review!**


	14. First Proposal (and second)

Sorry about the delay in writing and posting this chapter, please forgive me!

* * *

><p><strong>2029<strong>

Both Rose and Scorpius were finished with training and were busy with their jobs. Rose was now one of the highly respected staff and Head of Ravenclaw, even though she was a beginner her sensitivity and intelligence made her perfect for the job. Scorpius was employed at the training school due to his excellent progress and success throughout and he was helping them develop their training regimes. Hogsmeade saw their reunion every week as they Flooed into the Three Broomsticks and sat for hours talking, amongst other things.

However, one weekend Rose arrived to no sign of Scorpius. Mystified, she asked Rosmerta if she had seen him but she hadn't so Rose went to Honeydukes to buy some chocolate instead. In actual fact, Scorpius was on the Greek Island, Ikaria, with his mother and father asking if he could have the family heirloom engagement ring so he could propose to Rose. The ring had been passed down the generations on his mother's side used in all the Greengrass arranged marriages over the centuries. The ring was a plain silver band with the words 'together in harmony' etched into the inside. His parents agreed immediately and so Scorpius spent most of the weekend working out ways to propose to Rose with his mother when the awkward topic of asking Rose's dad whether he could marry her. Even though the meetings with her family had gone well so far Scorpius didn't know how well Ron would react. Truth be told, Ron never really seemed to agree with his daughter's relationship with him, he always got on with Hermione more. Anyway, he wrote a letter to Ron Weasley asking him to meet with him the next day to discuss important matters.

That night he Flooed out of his parents' house straight to Rose's quarters in Hogwarts to apologise for not being at The Three Broomsticks but she wasn't there. Confused, Scorpius left to return to the training centre where he found Rose, hurling curses at several men, embroiled in a duel that was of the highest quality. It finally ended with one of the men dropping to the floor, covered in Stinging Hexes, and admitting defeat. Rose breathed deeply and uttered the counter-curse before turning and seeing Scorpius staring at her with wonder and love in his eyes. She went up to him and looked at him before pulling him in for a hug. He leaned down and told her where he was over the weekend, omitting the finer details as to why he went. They went to the kitchen, had a drink whilst talking and then Rose had to return to Hogwarts as Sixth Years were her first lesson. They kissed goodnight and went their separate ways.

The next day, Scorpius woke up and went for his usual run around the expansive grounds and then ate a bit of breakfast. He was meeting with Ron at a Muggle café in London at lunchtime to ask him for his blessing. He dressed and left his lodgings. Ron was panicking about what Scorpius was going to ask him or tell him that Hermione calmly offered to go for him; Ron did want her to go in his place but he had an idea as to what Scorpius wanted so they went together. At exactly 12:30 the three of them met at the arranged place. They sat down and Scorpius asked what Ron expected him to: "Can I ask Rose to… Do I have your permission to ask for Rose's hand in marriage?" Hermione sat on her chair grinning like the cat that got the cream whilst sipping her tea. Ron went a little red in the face but to his credit he quickly controlled himself, although it could have been Hermione's hand on his arm that did that. Ron nodded and agreed which was the best result Scorpius could have hoped for. He stood up hugged both of the adults before leaving the café to put the rest of his plan into action; a plan which basically consisted of propose to Rose and get her to agree to marry him.

However, things, of course, didn't go quite to plan.

He did propose to Rose later that day but she stared at him with shock written across her face. He stood up and walked out when she didn't respond. She remained in a state of shock for the rest of the day, her teaching styles disturbed and her classes leaving wondering what had happened to her. She sat in her office, quiet, when she was startled by a knock at her door followed by the familiar squeal of the hinges as they were coerced into movement. She looked up, expecting to see Scorpius but saw a flash of red hair which belonged to her Aunt Ginny. At the sight of one of her closest relatives she broke down, the floodgates opened and she sobbed into the sleeve which was covering her face with shame.

Ginny moved next to her pulling her into a hug and just sitting with her until the sobs subsided, just the occasional hiccup escaping. Finally, when she had control of herself Rose began to speak letting her emotions pour out of her like a tidal wave. Ginny sat there, listening intently, and when she was calming down conjured a cup of coffee which she quietly passed to a now quiet Rose. Rose took a sip and then stopped; eyes wide in alarm. "What if… What if…?" she trailed off not wanting to think about the terrible possibilities. Ginny gave her another hug and left her to mull over one piece of advice, 'Don't leave it too late, you may regret it.' That didn't take long and she was soon grabbing a cardigan and leaving Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Scorpius left the room embarrassed, not angry. He could never be angry with Rose. Instead, he called his mother, who then Flooed Hermione, who then Apparated to see him at a Muggle café in London. When Hermione arrived, along with his mother, Scorpius ordered some tea and cake and patiently waited for Hermione to finish her spiel of how much Rose loved him, it was just a shock; give her time and all that jazz. Astoria carefully watched him, having raised him, she knew that he could easily hide his true feelings, but being his mother she knew him best; which is why when Rose ran into the café, having asked her dad where Hermione had gone, Astoria grabbed another piece of cake, wrapped it in a napkin and strolled out dragging Hermione behind her.<p>

Rose sat down at the table and looked at him. Then she began to speak, quickly, as if the words were forcing themselves out of her, without her permission: "Scorpius, I'm so so sorry for earlier. It was just a shock. I know it shouldn't have been, but it was, and if you still want to marry me of course I will. I wasn't sure if I was ready for it but I talked Aunt Ginny and she told me all the things I needed to hear, basically I would be miserable without you because you are my best friend and I love you…" Scorpius cut her off by standing up and once again getting on one knee, pulling the ring from his jacket pocket but before he could ask the question she said _yes_, hauled him to his feet and pulled him in for a hug. When she drew away he took her left hand in his and slipped the Greengrass family ring on her finger and then kissed her.

They were now engaged to be married.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
